The Clan of Wolves
by kibawolf1999
Summary: The Uchiha clan, the only ones known to have to ability to turn themselves into wolves. All but two had died from a mysterious illness. I just happened to be lucky enough to receive a mission with one of them. Who would have thought we would fall in love? SASUSAKU!
1. Prologue: Sickness

A/N: Okay! I have a lot of idea's for this story. Instead of rushing into it like my first story, I have made a plot. Hopefully this one ends better than my last one. :)

* * *

Prologue: Sickness

Sasuke's POV

* * *

_I remember the days when out clan was still alive, before the sickness came._

_The day I had just turned five years old was the day the first victim was taken._

_I didn't know him personally so I wasn't effected like most of the other Uchiha's. There was also the fact that I was still to young to even know what had happened to this person and to really care about it._

_But when more and more people began to get the sickness I became scared._

_By the time a year had passed my clan had become lest than an eight the size of what it used to be._

_The people of the village were fighting hard to find a cure to this horrible sickness. But they weren't doing it out of kindness. They were scared that the other villages would take advantage of them if they didn't have the fighting power of our clan to protect them. _

_I truly started panicking when my father contracted this sickness. _

_I had found out then that it wasn't really a sickness, more like the person that caught it went insane and tried to destroy everything and everyone he or she could sink their fangs into._

_But because of the Uchiha trait to be able to turn into wolves, the sickness was even more dangerous than it would have been if it had been contracted by a clan that didn't have such powerful and deadly abilities._

_I was with him alone in the kitchen. Itachi was on a mission with his genin team, but should be back soon. And my mother was at the grocery store._

_He seemed perfectly fine until he started laughing like a maniac. _

_He shifted into his brownish black wolf form and turned to me, his sharingan eye's staring at me like I wasn't his son, but a target that he was about to shred to pieces with his sharp fangs._

_Not able to fully control my changes yet, I shifted into my black wolf form._

_This seemed to have sparked something in me father and he charged at me. I ran out of the room, scared out of my mind._

_I crashed into the front door knocking it open with the weight of my wolfish body. Even as a pup I was larger than most normal wolves._

_But I was no match for my father who was easily bigger than a horse, as he came crashing threw the door behind me._

_I ran as fast as I could to find someone to help me get away from my crazy father. But didn't get very far._

_I let out a high yelp of pain as I felt sharp teeth dig into the flesh of my back. _

_I turned my head to see my fathers strong jaws clamped onto me firmly. I let out a low, deadly growl before he lifted me off the ground and started shaking me like I would shake one of the stuffed toys that my mother would get for me._

_I felt my skin tear and my bones being crushed under the pressure of his strong jaws._

_His grip loosened as I heard a familiar voice yell, "Let my little brother go!"_

_I slipped out of my fathers jaws and landed ruffly on the ground. I looked up to see my brother standing in between me and my insane father. He was also in his dull black wolf form._

_He was growling deeply at my father and my father growled back._

_I let out a low whine telling my brother that I was in pain. I tried to get off the ground but imme__diately fell back to the rough earth beneath me._

_Everything became hazy after that. I remember the sounds of multiple wolves fighting. Then my mothers tear streaked face looking down on me. Then everything went black._

_When it woke up it seemed like I was in my bed back at home. I couldn't help but hope I had fallen asleep and it had all been just a dream. But when I opened my eyes, the pasty white walls told me that my hope was for nothing._

_I was in the hospital. I was here, because my father tried to kill me._

_Later, I heard that my father had to be put to sleep. _

_Almost a year later, the only ones left of the clan were Itachi, my mother, and myself. _

_But as luck would have it, the village had finally found a cure. _

_The three of us made our way excitedly to the only hospital in Konoha. Where the hokage herself personally gave us the shots that would keep us from getting the horrible sickness that had destroyed the rest of out clan._

_The next day, our mother fell ill. She didn't have the Uchiha sickness thank god._

_She died almost a month later. Leaving me and my brother alone._

_All alone._

* * *

A/N: Well it was a very sad chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the start! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission

Sakura's POV

* * *

I woke up to a very loud, annoying pounding on my front door.

I groggily turned onto my side to look at the clock on my bedside table. It said 6:30 in blaring red numbers.

I groaned and slid out of my bed, unhappily making my way to the door. On the way I slipped on some clothes that would be acceptable for the day. I finger combed my hair quickly, making it not look like I had just slept on it.

I banging on the door had yet to stop.

I opened the door, about to yell at the person who had woken me up at this ungodly hour. But stopped when I saw who it was.

Shizune was panting like a dog, trying to get her racing heart to slow down. She looked like she had run around the whole village at least a hundred times!

Concerned I asked her, "You okay? What's the matter?"

Still breathing hard she was able to get out, "I'm okay! Lady Tsunade has a very important mission for you, you should get your stuff ready. You should pack for at least a month."

I nodded and turned and went back to my room to get my things ready. I left the front door open so that Shizune could come inside and get herself something to drink and rest a little before she had to go back to work.

I began to shovel clothes into my travel bag. Moving as quickly as I possibly could.

After I was done, I quickly changed clothes to some that would be more appropriate for travel and fighting.

I walked over to my dresser and took out a large wad of money. Enough to last me at least two months, just in case.

I tugged my bag up from my bed and headed to the kitchen. I stopped at the closet in the hallway and attached a small sleeping-bag to my bag.

When I got to the kitchen I set my bag on the table and went to the cupboards to gather some food to last me at least a couple of days. I quickly shoved it into the bag.

Shizune, who was standing in front of the sink filling up a cut of water said to me, "Make sure you bring lots of food, your partner eats a lot."

I raised my eyebrow at her and she chuckled nervously.

Without questioning her I went back to the cupboards and grabbed some more food and shoved it into my bag.

I checked my bag over to make sure I had all my weapons, clothes, food and money that I would need.

I looked to Shizune who was filling her cup yet again.

Not wanting to disturb her I said, "there's a spare key under the mat. Lock up before you leave!"

She nodded, too busy drinking to say anything else.

I picked up my bag from the table and ran out the door.

I leaped along the rooftops, thinking about the mission that I was to go on. Shizune said I would have a partner.

It's been a while since I went on a mission with someone else. I mostly did solo missions, with the team mission.

I remembered Shizune's comment about them eating a lot and shuddered at the thought of going on another mission with Choji or Kiba.

Kiba because Akamaru would always eat all of the food and we would be starving for days at a time.

I sped up a little bit, if I had to go with one of them I just wanted to get it over with quickly.

I reached the Hokage tower in what seemed like record time. I quickly climbed the stairs and knocked loudly on her door.

I opened the door when I heard her say, "enter!" From inside.

I looked around the room, wondering if my partner was here yet.

Tsunade seemed to notice my searching and chuckled quietly. I sent her a silent glare. She knew very well that I hated going on missions with Kiba, or Choji so she was nice enough to refrain from putting up on the same team. But she still used every chance she got to make me suffer from my dislike of them both.

She said in a sarcastic tone, "Don't worry, you aren't going to be with Choji, or Kiba."

I left out a relieved sigh then asked, "Then who am I going with?"

She looked at me intently for a moment before saying, "It would be best if you saw for yourself."

I looked at her confused and said, "But there's no one else here so how can I see for myself?"

An annoyed expression crossed her face, at first I thought I had done something wrong. But then a knock on the door told me that it wasn't she was mad at.

Tsunade said in a frustrated tone, "Since when were you so polite? Sasuke!"

The door opened and I curiously looked at the new person. I don't remember ever going on a mission with a person name Sasuke before.

The first thing I noticed was that this guy was tall! At least 6'2! And he was hot! His hair was spiked in all kinds of different directions.

But his eyes.

They screamed that he had been through some tough stuff. Far more than someone his age should have to.

He looked like he was about twenty two, a year or so older than me.

When he walked into the room I couldn't help but notice that his movements were fluid and graceful, like an animals.

He had a small bag on him that looked like it could hold nothing but a couple changed of clothes.

He stopped when he was next to me, and in front of Tsunade's desk. The hokage glared dangerously at the man.

I looked between them nervously.

Tsunade broke the tension by saying to me, "You've heard of the Uchiha clan, right?"

I nodded and said, "The clan of wolves."

She continued saying, "Well then that makes this easier." she continued by saying, "Well a young child has been discovered and captured by the sound."

Sasuke spoke for the first time, "What does that have to do with the Uchiha clan?" His voice was deep, and help somewhat of an animal characteristic to it.

She thought for a second then said, "Because this child is rumored to be able to change into a wolf."

I could sense the man besides me tense and let out a low rumbling growl.

I confused now more than ever and looked at the Hokage with curiosity evident in my eyes.

She turned to me and seemed to notice her mistake, "I'm sorry Sakura, I forgot to introduce you."

I nodded to her, showing that I accepted her apology. She nodded back in response. Then she motioned towards Sasuke.

She said, "Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha. One of the only two survivors of the Uchiha clan sickness.

I snapped my attention away from the Hokage and two the Uchiha that was standing next to me. He did look like how the other villagers had described him.

He turned his head towards me, acknowledging my presence.

This time, when I looked into his eyes I understood. His whole clan was taken away from him, all he had left was his older brother.

Just like me.

* * *

A/N: Finally done with the first chapter! Hope you liked it, even if there wasn't anything really happening yet :)

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 2: The same

A/N: Okay! It took forever but I finally got the next chapter wrote! Sorry if it's short :/ I try to right these things by events that happen, so some of the chapters are gonna be really short and some of them are gonna be really long!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Same

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I tensed and let out a low growl when the hokage said that someone had found a child, rumored to be a member of the Uchiha clan.

I looked up to the hokage as she spoke, but not to me, "I'm sorry Sakura! I forgot to introduce you!"

I turned to the person next to me just to see her nod to the hokage. Making her perfect pink, mid back length, hair bob against her slender shoulders.

I watched her as Tsunade said in a seemingly carefree voice, "Sakura," I completely zoned out for a few moments after I heard her name. It suited her perfectly.

Her hair was the same beautiful shade of pink of the pedals on a Sakura tree.

I zoned back in, and felt my soul fill with sadness as Tsunade said, "One of the two survivors of the Uchiha clan Sickness."

With her words I remembered the happy days. The days when I was young, and carefree, when my family was still alive.

The girl next to me, Sakura. Wiped her head towards me, making our eyes meet for the first time. They were beautiful to say the least. The perfect shade of green to compliment her pink hair.

But when you looked deeply into them you could see sadness. The same sadness I had no idea I was showing right now.

We didn't let our eyes leave each others until Tsunade said, "do you understand your mission?"

I slowly turned my head away from the girls beautiful green eyes to answer the hokage, "You want us to infiltrate the sound and retrieve the girl. The one people are saying is an Uchiha?"

Tsunade nodded then said, "You can leave immediately since you both have your things."

I nodded, then turned and started walking towards the door. But I stopped when I didn't feel Sakura's presence move to follow mine. I turned around and saw her in the same spot she had been before I had walked away. She was staring at the ground with a great sadness in her eyes.

I said as gently as I possibly could. Trying not to make her any more sad, "You coming?"

Her head shot up, as if she had been off in her own little world and my words had dragged her back to reality.

She said loudly, "Yah! I'm sorry!" Then walked over to were I was standing. _  
_

She said a quick goodbye to the hokage then we left the room. When we got outside, I neatly jumped to the roof of the nearest house.

I didn't move onto the next building until Sakura jumped up beside me.

We continued at this pace until we were almost to the gate. Then she stopped.

I turned around to see her standing with her arms wrapped around herself and tears streaming down her face.

concerned and confused, I jumped to the building that she was currently standing on and walked to her side.

Letting my instincts guide my every move, I lifted my hand up and used my thumb to brush away some of her tears.

I asked, "You okay?"

She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes filled to the brim with tears. She quickly brought her hand up to wipe them away. She sniffled pitifully.

Without a warning she pulled me into a tight embrace. Not knowing what to do, I brought my arms nervously up and wrapped them around her back. I had no idea why I wasn't just pushing her away, like I do to all the other girls who would jump me in the streets.

I looked down at her as I felt her lift her head up.

She sniffled again, but said, "I'm just like you, you know?"

I looked at her confused, my head tilting slightly. My animal instincts coming out.

She laughed sadly and said, "My while families gone. Well except my older brother."

I let her words sink in as I turned my gaze towards the ground. I knew my face showed the sadness I was feeling, but for some reason I didn't care if this girl saw it or not.

I looked back to her face as I heard more sniffling. Sakura was wiping the tears off her face as quickly as she possibly could.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry we had to stop! We should get moving!"

I nodded and we both reluctantly left each others arms and jumped to the next roof.

This time though, instead of slowly trailing behind me, she ran by my side. For some reason, it felt comfortable. Almost natural to have this girl running by my side. Although her scent told me she wasn't all that comfortable with me yet.

Soon we were out of the gates, jumping through the trees, slowly making our way to the sound village.

* * *

A/N: Again! Sorry if it was short! I'll probably post a longer one next time! Most likely it'll have some action to!

Please review! I would really appreciate knowing what you guys think! :)


	4. Chapter 3: First night

A/N: Okay! It's been such a long time since I've uploaded! Well i haven't forgot about you guys :/ my computer decided it wanted to die on me, and i had to save up money to buy a new one -_- Well okay! Enough of my rambling! Hear's Chapter 3 finally! please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: First night

Sakura's POV

* * *

Sasuke and I have been traveling all day non-stop. It didn't even faze the Uchiha. But i'm not going to lie, I was completely exhausted!

The tree's around us were thick and green, but we were lucky enough to be able to find a clear spot that we could camp in for the night.

Sasuke jumped to the ground first, but i followed close behind.

I dropped my slightly heavy bag to the forest floor and stretched out my tight muscles, before slumping against a thick tree close to the middle of the small clearing.

I heard a rustling noise and turned to find Sasuke dragging a dead fallen branch from the side of the clearing to the middle. Then he set to breaking it to pieces, I would have gone to help him but i decided it would be more productive if i started getting things ready for the night.

I undid my sleeping-bag from my pack and lied it out flat on the ground. After that i got some food out of my bag so that we could have something to eat. I had a can of chicken broth and some dried vegetables on the top and i didn't feel like fishing through the rest, so I decided to just eat that.

I turned around to see how Sasuke was doing with the fire to see him with the sticks set into a neat pile with a couple logs in between them, but i couldn't help but notice that he didn't have anything to light it with.

I was about to tell him so but he proved me wrong when he did some hand signs and blew a slightly large fireball onto the pile of sticks, instantly setting them on fire.

I gaped for a couple of seconds before he said, "What do you have for food? I didn't bring anything."

I answered him truthfully, "I brought more than enough for myself thanks to Shizune telling me I should pack extra."

He nodded and I walked over to the hot, blazing fire.

I quickly cooked the food, but as I was finishing up Sasuke, who was behind me at the moment, said, "no meat?"

I said, "I didn't bring any. I always just hunt some rabbits or squirrels if i was going to cook meat."

He knitted his eyebrows together and then looked towards the sky, which was now pitch black. Then he sniffed the air for a moment, something seemed to click in his head/

He looked back at me before saying, "If I can catch something would you want any or can i have it all to myself?"

I looked at him confused before saying, "it's to dark to go hunting tonight tough."

He shook his head before saying, "You forget who you're talking to, I grew up in the dark."

I lifted an eyebrow and deciding to humor him i said, "Well if you can catch something that's enough for both of us then bring it back here and i'll cook it."

He smirked before saying, "Deal"

As soon as the word left his mouth he stood. I gaped at him as the air around his body shimmered and shifted until in from of my, instead of the tall black haired man was a huge midnight black wolf, well if you could call a wolf that big a wolf.

He let out was sounded like a chuckle, that is if a wolf can chuckle, before turning on his strong hind legs and bounding off into the dark forest.

I stared at the spot that the Uchiha had disappeared into before shaking my head and sipping at my chicken broth.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes i'm sure i made! It was a rush job.

Remember to review! Feel free to yell at me for not uploading for so long!


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting

A/N: Well I decided I would upload quickly because i felt bad for not uploading in forever, so here's the forth chapter in The Clan of Wolves! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunting

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I padded silently through the dark forest, using my senses to navigate through the rough terrain that was so much easier to go through from up in the trees.

Back at the small camp Sakura and I had set up I had smelt some deer in the wind. I was currently following that smell to the place I was sure they were.

I heard some rustling in the bushes up ahead so I stopped my movement and crouched low to the ground and slowly inched myself forward so as to not give away my position.

The smell the deer were giving off was making my mouth water in anticipation.

When I was close enough to spot the herd I started scanning for an easy take down. On the right side of the herd, really close to me, was a young doe. It wouldn't put up much of a fight and my long muscled legs would have no trouble keeping up with it.

Without hesitating I jumped out of my tiny hiding place and charged the herd, who began running as fast as they could away from me.

I easily caught the doe on it's slender back. It's blood hitting my tongue. I forced it to the ground and stepped on it so it wouldn't be able to get away, before I released it's back and moved to it's neck to land the final blow.

As soon as I clamped down it's blood yet again flowed onto the tongue. I let go a few seconds after it had stopped moving.

I lifted my head up to howl in victory.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I looked up from the fire I had been entertaining myself with when I heard a powerful, Silky howl come from somewhere in the forest.

I smiled as I though about Sasuke running off to go catch something to eat. He was really different. But i couldn't tell why.

'Oh well' I thought as I moved over to my bag to get a pan to cook the meat that my partner was about to bring back to me.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I easily dragged the carcass of my kill through the forest, me being easily half it's size.

I was getting close to the camp and I could smell the wonderful sent that I had come to associate with my pink haired partner.

I moved through the last row of bushes into the camp and heard Sakura's small gasp.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I watched as Sasuke in his wolf form came sauntering out of the forest with a huge doe clamped in his bloody jaws.

He dropped it to the ground in a crumpled heap. Then lifted his head up to look at me expectantly.

I stared at the deer for a second before I sighed and got up to go prepare it for the both of us.

When I looked back as Sasuke he was using his strong paws to try to clean some of the deer blood off of his face.

I only took a few chunks off of the deer before I though of something. 'Is Sasuke going to eat as as wolf or as a human?'

I looked at him and he looked at me, tilting his head to the side confused at why I stopped cutting up his catch.

I sighed and said to him, "Do I need to cook some for you or are you going to eat it like this?" and I motioned to the carcass in front of me.

He thought for a moment and then looked at me before the air around him started to shimmer, just how it did when he had changed into his wolf form, and standing in front of me was Sasuke only with some blood smeared all over his face.

He said in a gruff voice, "I guess I could eat with you. Just make sure you cook lots of it! I'm starving!"

I chuckled and then walked to my bag do get a wash cloth, as well as getting it damp with an extra water bottle I had before I tossed it at him.

He looked down at the wet rag confused.

I said to him, "You have something on your face."

A slight blush covered his cheeks and he began to scrub the now almost dry blood off of his face.

I went back to my task of preparing our meal chuckling slightly.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I was wondering if you guys had any special way you wanted this story to go. I had some ideas but I wanted to know what you guys thought before I went on. :P

My first thought was going to be that Sasuke and Sakura have to journey a long way to the sound and develop their relationship on the way there. But then I though that would be way to expected so I thought, why not have them join the sound to complete their mission?

You guys can pick which one you think would work out the best! :) I won't be saying which way I will be writing it until I actually develop the story that far!

So anyway, please review! It's great motivation!


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams of the past

A/N: well, here's the fifth chapter! hope you like it :) Sorry in advance for any errors I am sure I will make in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sakura's POV

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night freezing! The fire had went out and there was no sunlight that could penetrate the roof of the thick forest to warm the air below. It was so cold, the only thing I could do was shiver into she thin blanketed sides of my sleeping bag.

I lay there for about fifteen minutes before I hear rustling somewhere to the right of me and soon enough I feel a wave of warmth wash over me. I snuggle closer into it and fall back into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up just as the sun was coming into the sky, it was still very dark in the forest because of how condensed the trees were. Leaving only a few small holes for the sunlight to leak through.

I shifted slightly, snuggling deeper into the warmth of my sleeping back.

Then my sleeping back shifted from under me. I looked up in shock, only to see Sasuke in his wolf form looking as me in concern. I looked around me only to see that I had somehow wormed my way out of my sleeping bag and was curled up against the Uchiha. He had his beautiful midnight black tail laying across my lap, most likely to keep me warm.

Embarrassed, I look up to face him blushing and said, "I'm so sorry!"

He stared at me for a second before letting out a wolfish chuckle and moving his head to rub his slimy tongue across my face.

I recoiled backward in shock. I reached my hand up to my head only to feel that my whole left side of my face had been covered in drool. I look up to yell at Sasuke only to see that he had his head laying on the ground and he was staring off into space.

I got up from my place on the ground a couple feet away from where we both had slept most of the night.

I experimentally said to him, "Sasuke?"

He didn't even twitch his ear to acknowledge that he had heard me.

Getting slightly more concerned I reached my hand out and placed it on his head.

He jumped back slightly in surprise, shifting back to his human form before he crashed right into me.

We both fell to the ground, he was barely able to catch himself by holding his arms out in front of him before he fell directly on top of me.

I stared up at him, concern and embarrassment probably written all over my face.

When I see a light blush covering his cheeks I could feel my face heating up even more.

He seemed to finally realize that the position we were in wasn't a good one and easily lifted himself off of the ground before he reached his hand out to help me up.

I gladly accepted it.

We stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before I decide to break the tension and say, "Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded slightly and mumbled a quiet, "Aa." before he looked into the forest and spaced out again.

I looked at him slightly worried before walking over to my pack to get us something to eat.

For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering the Uchiha, and that I couldn't do anything to help him. I have no clue why, but that really didn't sit well with me.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

We were all sitting in our old living room, all of us as in my mother, my father, and Itachi. It went from us messing around, going from wolf form to human form, just doing whatever we wanted to entertain ourselves.

But then the room had darkened. My mother and Itachi vanished, leaving only me and my father. The dark haired man suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter before he shifted into his wolf form and charged me.

I wanted to run but I wasn't able to move. My body was stuck in place, watching my father charge at me with a deadly glint in his eyes.

I shot awake right before he clapped his jaws around my neck, swiftly ending my life. The shock of the dream made me shift unknowingly into my wolf form.

I sat there panting out of fear for a second before sense more than anything else that Sakura was awake. I look over to her sleeping form to find her shivering horribly.

Not able to understand my movements, I moved myself over to her and curled myself around her. She instantly responded by pushing herself against me.

Not even five minutes later she was passed out again, not wanting her to get cold I lay my tail across her back and fall asleep again, momentarily forgetting the horrors of my past.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the mistakes I made in this chapter! Hope you liked it anyway!

Please review! :)


End file.
